rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Generations (v5.6.0)
For the previous release of this event see Generations |Stages = 7 |Goals = 35 |RS = 80,000 |Gold = 35 |Manufacturer = BMW |ManufacturerA = BMW |Main Reward = 3.0 CSL |Main RewardA = 3.0 CSL HOMMAGE R}} *IF NOT OWNED: |In-game description.}} *IF OWNED (v5.6.0): |In-game description.}} Generations ''(v5.6.0)'' was a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the BMW 3.0 CSL and BMW 3.0 CSL HOMMAGE R, or 35 . Generations ''(v5.6.0)'' opened October 23, 2017 and had a 7-day time limitThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM 23-October (local time), the event can be completed 5x24 hours later, 11PM 30-October, allowing almost two full days to complete stage 7. from when the player starts. The BMW 3.0 CSL has been added to the Retro RWD Tour bonus series in the Pro group. The BMW 3.0 CSL HOMMAGE R has been added to the German Grand Tour bonus series in the Master group. Rewards for completing this special event are: *Car not owned: 80,000, 35 , BMW 3.0 CSL and BMW 3.0 CSL HOMMAGE R *Car owned: 80,000 and 35 FAQ and Tips Before starting the Generations special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Generations Stage 01 (Birth of a Legend) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Birth of a Legend) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the BMW 3.0 CSL and BMW 3.0 CSL HOMMAGE R in Autodromo Nazionale Monza, Nürburgring, Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps and Silverstone. 3,200 (+ 785 CRB) and 590 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Generations Stage 01. Stage 02 (The Tables Turned) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (''The Tables Turned) are rewarded with 15,000, 5 and the BMW 3.0 CSL. Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the BMW 3.0 CSL and BMW 3.0 CSL HOMMAGE R on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca and Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Generations Stage 02. Stage 03 (Successor) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''Successor) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the BMW 3.0 CSL HOMMAGE R on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca and Indianapolis Motor Speedway. 2,500, (+ 610 CRB) and 450 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Generations Stage 03. Stage 04 (A Golden Age) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''A Golden Age) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the BMW 3.0 CSL HOMMAGE R on Autodromo Nazionale Monza and Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Generations Stage 04. Stage 05 (Legacy) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Legacy) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the BMW 3.0 CSL HOMMAGE R on Silverstone and Nürburgring. 6,100, (+ 1,510 CRB) and 1,170 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Generations Stage 05. Stage 06 (There and Back Again) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''There and Back Again) are rewarded with 20,000 and 15 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the BMW 3.0 CSL HOMMAGE R on Circuit de Catalunya and Hockenheimring. 7,750, (+ 1,925 CRB) and 1,430 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Generations Stage 06. Stage 07 (The Old and the New) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''The Old and the New) are rewarded with 25,000, 20 and the BMW 3.0 CSL HOMMAGE R. Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the BMW 3.0 CSL HOMMAGE R on Dubai Autodrome and Circuit des 24 Heures. 5,300, (+ 1,325 CRB) and 990 Fame}} 26,700, (+ 6,660 CRB) and 4,860 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Generations Stage 07. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback